


Shumako Valentine's Day 2021

by Legendarymasterwolf



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendarymasterwolf/pseuds/Legendarymasterwolf
Summary: Set during their second Valentine's Day as a couple, Makoto and Ren take a break from studying to spend the rest of the evening with each other.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 9





	Shumako Valentine's Day 2021

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for this ship, here's hoping it turns out well!
> 
> And awaaaaaaaaaaaay we go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Makoto Niijima walked to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend. It had been a long, grueling day of studying and she was ready to crash on the couch with Ren, or just spend time with him. Really, some quality time with the man would be enough for her today.

Makoto smiled when she thought of him. She still remembered the immense joy she felt when she realized Ren would be staying with her. She had hugged him, kissed him, and cried tears of relief. No matter where she was or what she was doing, she could have absolute confidence in herself knowing Ren would be there waiting for her at the end of the day.

She stopped by a florist on the way home. Even though it was Valentine's Day and Ren had insisted on cooking for her this year as it was his turn to, (she hadn't objected, his cooking was excellent, after all), Makoto still wanted to do something for him. She bought roses, the same kind he had given her on White Day, along with a card written with a cheesy cat joke (there was one on the cover, so she had to, plus he seemed to like cringe jokes). Once she was done, Makoto continued on her way home. Once she was inside the elevator, she shook, giddy with anticipation. Their last White Day had been memorable enough, but this was their second one as a couple. She couldn't wait.

She finally reached the apartment she shared with Ren and opened the door with her key, more than happy to witness the sight that greeted her. Ren was busy working over this kitchen stovetop, making a special dinner for the both of them. She loved watching him work, occasionally sauntering up behind him and wrapping her arms around his torso, as she proceeded to do so now. "Hey, babe."

Ren smiled, pausing from his hard work to give his girlfriend a one-armed hug and a kiss. "Hey, you. How was class?"

Makoto moaned. "Tough, if I'm being honest." Then she smiled. "But it was worth it knowing what I'm getting tonight. I got something for you."

He blushed. "You shouldn't have, really, it's your treat this year."

"Well, it's you, so I had to do something." She produced the bouquet she had bought on the way home. "In exchange for White Day. Happy Valentine's Day, Ren."

Ren continued to smile, bringing her into a warm embrace. "Makoto, thank you." The two shared a kiss for a minute before she remembered something more pressing.

"Ren! Dinner!" He quickly turned off the heat and removed the pot from the stove.

"Thanks for the reminder, this was my first time trying this recipe, after all."

"Oh? A new recipe?"

Ren gestured towards the table they ate at. "Go on and sit down. I'll bring it over in a minute, okay?"

Makoto chuckled as she took a seat. "Well, I'm intrigued. I would have thought you'd make curry."

"I wanted to do something special this time around, plus I've done Sojiro's curry to death by now," he explained, "this should turn out well, though it's my first time trying it."

She sighed. "Ren, that nikujaga didn't turn out that bad. It just...could have used smaller noodles, is all."

"Fine, but it still wasn't what I wanted." He finished up with the preparations for the food. "Thanks, anyway."

"Always." She remembered the card. "Oh, right, I got you a card, as well."

"Well, in that case, why don't you show me it after you try this?"

Makoto looked down in front of her and gasped. It was ramen, specifically the pork ramen they had tried on a date a while ago during Ren's probation. It had turned out pretty well, with Ren promising to make it for her sometime. Apparently, he had meant it, if the bowl of miso chashu ramen in front of her was any indication.

"Ren, this looks perfect...I don't know what else to say..."

"Well, how about you try it, then?" He motioned towards her bowl as he sat down with his own.

She took a bite. "Oh my God, Ren, this really is perfect! I mean it!" She noticed him staring at her face, smiling. "What is it?"

Ren took her hand in his and brushed it with his lips. "Just looking at you." He held it to his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, Makoto. I love you."

It was a gesture Makoto returned. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ren. I love you, too." And with that, they dug in to the delicious ramen, a start to an evening filled with laughter, cuddles, and each other.

Neither would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Glad to finally get posting again for the first time in a while, I'll try to do more soon. Now to get back to finishing Royal before Strikers releases.
> 
> Be sure to comment and leave a like!
> 
> Until then!


End file.
